From Him to Her
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Special to gui gui M.I.T. tidak ada summary, maaf :(


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Alur Cerita: nona fergie kennedy

Note: kado buat si gui gui spesial! yang telat banget sorry...

...

\^o^/

...

Sakura berlari kecil menuju oven. Di liriknya sebentar ke dalam; tujuh buah kue kecil berbentuk pemuda yang dicintainya sudah matang, membuat bibirnya tersenyum. Sakura mengeluarkannya lalu menaruh di piring, kemudian bertopang dagu berpikir ini akan jadi perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama.

"Naruto pasti terkejut," ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil sambil melepas sarung tangannya yang digunakan untuk mengambil kue tadi.

"Aku pulang..."

"Ah! Selamat datang!" yang dipikirkannya pulang juga, Sakura lantas berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan mendapati Naruto melepas sepatunya diiringi menggerutu kesal. Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, "Ada apa Naruto? Kau kena omelan lagi?"

Naruto tertawa lesu. Tebakan Sakura benar, Selalu. Tapi Naruto tak mau membahas hal menyebalkan itu. "Tak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil menguap kecil.

Sakura hendak protes sebelum akhirnya sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipinya. Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya, "Nanti aku cerita. Jadi kau masak apa hari ini Sakura-chan?"

"Ramen dan kue," Sakura tersenyum kecil. Benar bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Lagipula Naruto pasti akan cerita nanti bila hatinya mulai membaik.

Uwoh... ramen dan kue! Sakura memang pandai membuatnya semangat kembali Ta-tapi tunggu dulu! Istrinya ini belum pernah sekalipun membuat kue dan Naruto belum yakin masakan Sakura enak. "Benarkah buat kue?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Hm-hm..." kemudian menarik lengan suaminya yang sudah membatu ke arah dapur. "Naruto cobain dulu kuenya ya!"

_Gheh?! Kue dulu?_

Naruto mau tidak mau melirik sebuah piring kecil di atas meja, kemudian terdiam melihat kue cokelat berbentuk wajahnya terukir di sana. Naruto terkesan, Sakura pasti susah payah membuatnya, kejam kalau ia tidak memakannya tapi... hatinya berteriak menolak habis-habisan. Kuenya kelihatan menggoda di mata biru Naruto tapi entah bagaimana di lidahnya. Naruto mengambil satu dengan gemetaran, perlahan ia mendekatkan kue itu ke mulutnya, keringat mulai bercucuran di dahinya.

_What the hell_? Cuma makan kue seperti makan ramen ekstra pedas saja sampai berkeringat seperti ini, dattebayo?

Naruto perlahan berhenti, menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Sakura-chan tidak ikut mencobanya juga?"

"Setelah kau, Naruto-KUN,"

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bila Sakura memakai sufix "kun" itu artinya dia mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Dan Naruto mana mau kena bogem mentahnya Sakura. "Aku makan ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang istri tercinta, Naruto membuka bibirnya perlahan... menggigitnya...

_'Kami-sama semoga ini tidak membunuhku'_, jerit inner Naruto.

"..."

"Ba-bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran melihat ekspresi Naruto yang membeku dengan mulut menganga lebar. Tidak dapat jawaban, Sakura mengguncangkan bahunya. "Naru—?"

Pemuda itu lantas menepis tangan Sakura kasar dan memulai memakan sisa kue yang ada... Eh? Memakan sisa kue yang ada?

"Naru—"

"Ini enak sekali, _dattebayo_!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu. Huwo! Belum pernah Naruto merasakan kue seenak ini sebelumnya, Sakura sepertinya sudah menjadi koki hebat, yang artinya Naruto tidak lagi harus bolak-balik ke wc akibat memakan masakan cobaan Sakura, dattebayo! Eh. bicara soal istrinya itu, dia sedari tadi diam saja melihatnya makan. "Sakura-chan tidak ingin mencobanya juga?"

"Kau sudah habiskan semua," jawab Sakura sweatdrop.

"Eh? Hahaha... begitukah?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Kalau begitu aku buatkan—" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah memeluknya erat. Pipi Sakura memerah dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti ini, "Oi, Naruto..."

Naruto merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah istrinya. "Tidak usah," Sakura menaikan alis heran membuat Naruto nyengir lebar. "tapi besok buatnya lagi... ah, tiap hari saja, datte—"

Plak

"Aduh kok aku ditampar sih?" Naruto memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Bukan memberi penjelasan kenapa menamparnya, Sakura justru berdecak pinggang, rambut pink panjangnya berkoar-koar seperti api. "Bangun Naruto-baka!"

Eh? Kenapa suara Sakura jadi mirip suara ibunya?

Plak

"Aduh, Sakura-chan sakit!"

...

"Naruto bangun!"

Kushina mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang tidur memeluk erat bantal guling oranye. Hell! Benar-benar anaknya ini tidurnya seperti sapi, jam weeker berbunyi sekeras itu tidak bergeming sama sekali, melainkan terus-menerus memakan kepala guling sambil berkata; kuenya enak sekali, Sakura-chan. Entah mimpi apa yang Naruto impikan tentang Sakura membuat Kushina sedikit penasaran tapi melihat anaknya memakan guling dengan tidak elitnya itu sungguh memalukan, dattebane!

"Naruto!"

"Naruto bangun!"

Yang dibangunin justru memeluk semakin erat guling sebelum kemudian kembali mengigau sambil senyum-senyum, "Sakura-chan jangan kasar seperti kaasan dong, ya sudah buat kue lagi..."

Plik! Rambut Kushina berkibar-kibar tak kala namanya disebut—wanita kasar... anaknya menyebutnya wanita kasar, dattebane!

"Naruto-baka bangun!"

Byuurr...

...

"Dasar kaasan, sudah mengguyurku dengan air, kena pukul juga! Salahku apa coba?" gerutu Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang terkena bogem mentah ibunya. Setelahnya ia menghela napas lesu. Setidaknya bersekolah tidak harus berhadapan dengan tatapan menusuk ibunya. Memikirkan itu membuatnya mengelus dagu; berpikir kenapa ibunya semarah itu padanya...

"Aku berangkat!"

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Naruto begitu mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal itu. Melupakan segala rasa penasarannya, Naruto berlari_ slow motion _melebarkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar—hendak memeluk kekasih tercinta. "Selamat pagi Sakura-chan..."

"Kyaaa..."

Buagh!

Dugh...

Dengan tidak elitnya wajah Naruto mencium dinding setelah menerima pukulan 'cinta' pagi kekasihnya. Sebelum tubuhnya perlahan jatuh ke trotoar. Naruto mengelus wajah mulusnya. "Aduh..."

"Ah..." Sakura tersadar sudah salah memukul, lantas ia berjongkok di depan Naruto dan mengelus pipinya dengan sapu tangannya. "Maaf, Naruto kukira kamu pria mesum kemarin."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" sergah Naruto cemberut.

Sakura hanya nyengir tak berdosa membuat Naruto gemas ingin menciumnya. Eh!

"Selamat pagi juga, Naruto." ucap Sakura lembut.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, begitu melihat senyum kekasihnya hilang semua rasa kesalnya sebelum akhirnya membalas dengan cengiran. "Hari ini upacara kelulusan kita, jangan sampai terlambat! Tumben Naruto bilang seperti itu. "Iya,"

Setelah Sakura membantu Naruto berdiri, kemudian melanjutkan berjalan bersamaan yang terhenti dalam hening.

"Sakura-chan mau melanjutkan ke mana?" tanya Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tentu saja kedokteran karena aku ingin seperti Nona Tsunade," jawab Sakura santai.

Naruto menerawang bosan. Oh, iya Sakura kan begitu mengidolakan nenek itu semenjak Sakura ditolong olehnya.

"Aku justru khawatir denganmu Naruto."

"Aku?"

Sakura melirik malas padanya. "Kau lupa ya? Sampai sekarang kau belum menentukan mau kuliah atau bekerja."

"..."

"Aku lupa, dattebayo!" teriak Naruto panik. Selama ini ia hanya main-main, teman-temannya juga— "ah, Sakura-chan tidak usah—"

Eh?

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura, bingung kenapa tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya padanya. Sakura balas menatap dengan senyum manis membuat Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Tentu saja Naruto masuk kedokteran bersamaku kan?"

Dokter—eh? Naruto belum yakin akan mengambil kedokteran bersama Sakura bahkan tidak yakin sebab ia begitu anti sama yang namanya jarum suntik... brrr... tapi merasakan kepala Sakura bersandar dibahunya sehingga ia dapat mencium aroma strawberry dari tubuhnya membuat Naruto menahan napasnya.

_'Kami-sama kuatkanlah aku...'_

"I-iya tentu saja," jawab Naruto gugup.

"Naruto kau lucu sekali," Sakura tertawa kecil diikuti Naruto meskipun Naruto pikir itu tak lucu.

Selesai tertawa Sakura menoleh ke belakang menyipitkan matanya sinis.

_'Sinis? Jangan-jangan...'_

Naruto menoleh kebelakang was-was dan dugaannya benar ada Ino, rival Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka. Ino terlihat sebal sementara Sasuke menatap ke arah samping bosan. Naruto kembali menatap lurus ke depan kosong lalu menghela napas lesu.

_'Seharusnya aku sudah tahu Sakura-chan bersikap manis karena apa.'_ pikir Naruto _sweatdrop_.

_'Kau pikir merasa menang karena itu Sakura, huh.'_ pikir Ino.

Ino melancarkan aksinya dengan manja melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda berambut hitam itu. Memberi kesan_ 'hot'_ pada Sakura. "Sasuke-kun kau jadi kan melamarku setelah kelulusan?"

"APA?"

Naruto dan Sakura membatu di tempat mendengar berita yang sangat tidak mungkin tersebut.

"Me-menikah mereka bilang?" ucap Naruto dan Sakura bareng.

"Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu kan?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

Naruto tersadar dari rasa syok mendengar suara_ fan girl_ Sasuke merajuk. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai gerbang sekolah rupanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku melamar Ino? Dia kan kekasihku."

Jleger...

Semua membatu mendengar jawaban simpel sang Uchiha muda tak terkecuali Sakura. Ino tersenyum bahagia sementara dalam hatinya tertawa puas melihat wajah syok Sakura.

_'Lawan itu, Sakura'_ batin Ino menyeringai puas.

"A-aku..."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto menatap sedih Sakura yang kehilangan kata-katanya. Sudah cukup melihatnya seperti ini. "Kita ke kelas sa—"

Belum selesai Naruto berkata Sakura merangkul Naruto mesra menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu, dihiasi senyum manis andalannya ia berkata. "Tentu saja aku juga akan menikah dengan Naruto..."

Saku... eh? Pipi Naruto sudah memerah bak rambut ibunya mendengar pernyataan mendadak kekasihnya.

Menikah dengan Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... apa kekasihnya ini sudah gila?

Ino awalnya ikut terkejut sama halnya Naruto, sebelum kemudian tersenyum mengejek. "Yang benar? Wajah Naruto tak meyakinkan."

"Itu benar kok!" sergah Sakura cepat kemudian menatap Naruto lurus pada iris shappire-nya. "iya kan... Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto tak yakin dengan ide tersebut, ya meskipun setiap saat selalu bermimpi menjalin rumah tangga dengan gadis berambut pink dipelukannya ini. Lagipula umur mereka baru delapan belas tahun. Tapi melihat wajah serius Sakura yang dihiasi senyum seperti memohon begitu...

"Naruto-kun jangan bilang yang sama seperti Sasuke-kun!"

"Iya, Naruto-sama kami mohon jangan..."

Kali ini _fans girl_ Naruto berteriak memohon. Oh, _good..._

"Bagaimana bisa aku..." Naruto mengambil tangan kanan Sakura yang melingkar di lehernya, kemudian menciumnya. "Lupa hal sepenting itu?"

"Naruto_kun..."

"Naruto-kun tidak!"

_'Kami-sama kuatkan lah aku,'_ jerit Naruto dlam hati.

...

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang Sasuke sudah tahu itu siapa, ia menjawab datar. "Ada perlu apa dobe?"

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke. "Aku mau bicara denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Tuan-yang-ingin-menikah-juga."

Ugh! Ingin sekali Naruto memukul pemuda _emo_ di depannya ini. Apalagi menyebut nama konyol itu, memang setelah pengumuman pernikahannya, Naruto jadi bulan-bulanan sahabat-sahabatnya dan terciptalah nama sialan itu. Sudahlah ia datang ke sini bukan untuk berkelahi tapi untuk bekerja sama.

Mengingat rencananya kembali, Naruto duduk di samping pemuda emo itu, menyingkirkan buku yang di bacanya tanpa peduli Sasuke mendecih kecil.

"Dobe kembalikan."

Naruto menjulurkan lidah jahil. "Teme, apa kau tidak ingin menyatukan Sakura dan Ino kembali?"

Pertanyaan konyol. "Tidak. Sekarang kembalikan bukuku,"

"Ini awalnya salahmu apalagi setelah kau memilih Ino, semakin parah hubungan mereka," jelas Naruto sinis.

Mendengar hal tersebut Sasuke menghela napas kecil agar amarahnya padam. "Dobe bukannya berterima kasih padaku malah protes?"

Kali ini Naruto tertawa. "Soal apa?"

"Sakura,"

"Kau gila ya?" Naruto tertawa sinis. Selama menjalin kasih dengan Sakura, hatinya tersiksa oleh pertengkarannya dengan Ino, apa pun diperdebatkan dan selalu berakhir sebagai ia yang terkena imbasnya, entah itu dinner romantis super mahal, _hang out_ keluar kota, apa pun hal yang bisa dilakukan asalkan Sakura bisa menang adu soal 'romantisan' sama Ino tanpa memikirkan dompet Naruto yang pas-pasan. Tentu saja pas-pasan sebab Naruto kan masih SMA karena kondisi begitu terpaksa ia harus mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit tabungan masa depannya hanya untuk menyenangkan Sakura yang dicintainya. Yah, bodohnya Naruto tidak bisa melawan kalau sudah melihat wajah memelas Sakura. Menyedihkan.

Dan kali ini pertengkaran mereka sudah kelewat batas. Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Sasuke ayolah bantu aku," ucap Naruto memelas.

"Tidak,"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Tidak,"

"Sasuke-koi..."

"Tidak,"

"Sasuke-chan... ?"

_What the_—Sasuke menoleh kesal ke sahabat pirangnya yang memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya kepadanya. "Dengar dobe, aku tidak mau. Sekarang kembalikan b.u.k.u.k.u."

"Ayolah Sasuke-chan," rajuk Naruto manja melingkarkan tangannya di lengan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

Sasuke mulai terganggu oleh kelakuan 'nakal' Naruto ditambah para gadis yang kebetulan melewatinya mulai berbisik-bisik. Sasuke tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. "Dobe lepaskan tanganku." perintahnya.

"Tidak mau sebelum Sasuke-chan mau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu padaku!"

_What the_—para gadis saling berbisik-bisik menerka apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Apalagi pakai sufix 'chan', Sasuke kan cowok. Jangan-jangan mereka...

Tak dipungkiri sang Uchiha muda mulai berpikir untuk membakar pemuda Namikaze yang berada di 'pelukannya' ini karena berhasil membuatnya malu habis-habisan di tempat umum. "Baiklah aku ikut. Sekarang menjauh dariku,"

"Yeiy!" Naruto bersorak kegirangan sebelum tertawa mengejek. Ilmu yang diajarkan bibi Mikoto padanya memang benar-benar ampuh.

"Cih."

Beri tepuk tangan pada para senior ini yang sudah mengharumkan nama sekolah selama 3 tahun."

Plok plok plok.

"Silakan Kurenai-sensei memberikan medali pada mereka,"

Wanita muda berambut hitam maju ke depan, memberikan masing-masing satu medali kepada Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru dan Lee.

"Terima kasih sensei," ucap Sakura.

"Semoga kau sukses di masa depan Sakura,"

Sakura tersenyum. "Hm, terima kasih juga untuk semuanya, sensei."

Kurenai hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Soal Naruto juga ya."

"Eh?" Sakura kaget sesaat namun kemudian berganti menjadi malu, "Iya,"

"Bagus,"

Semua tertawa kecuali Ino yang sejak tadi memasang wajah cemberut. "Kenapa bukan aku yang di sana?" gumamnya memandang Sakura yang merona merah di atas panggung.

Rasanya ia merasa kalah... Dan Ino tidak menyukai perasaan ini.

"Sakura-chan kan ketua klub karate wajar dia dapat," jawab Naruto menerawang ngeri membayangkan kekasihnya tengah berlatih karate bersama para adik kelasnya.

"Iya sih."

Mendengar ucapan Ino yang membuatnya heran, Naruto melirik sedikit. Tidak biasanya Ino mengalah begini. Mungkin Ino tidak terlalu membenci Sakura. Kalau dilihat ke belakang memang Sakura lah yang memutuskan ikatan persahabatan mereka.

Naruto tersenyum sendiri. Mungkin ini tidak akan sesulit yang dikiranya nanti.

"Sakura silakan ucapkan sepatah kata untuk para adik kelasmu."

"Eh? Tidak sensei tidak ada yang ingin kuucapkan selain selamat berjuang buat kalian semua!" ucap Sakura garing. Duh, pidato merupakan hal buruk buatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Rock Lee—"

Belum sempat Tenten selesai berbicara Lee sudah merebut _mic_-nya.

"Aku sangat berkenan sekali Tenten!"

Tentent tertawa gugup melihat kobaran api di mata Lee. Mungkin ini bukan ide bagus.

Sementara Sakura menutup wajahnya kecewa. Kenapa harus Lee? Ini akan jadi hari terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Apalagi melihat air mata membanjiri pipi Lee membuat Sakura merinding.

_Pemuda aneh_, begitulah yang dipikiran gadis berambut pink itu.

Sakura dan yang lain duduk ke tempatnya semula dengan lemas.

"Semangat dong Sakura-chan. Cuma sebentar kok pidatonya," ucap Naruto menyemangati.

Sakura melirik malas. Kekasihnya satu ini juga sama anehnya.

_Sebentarnya itu berapa_? Itulah yang terpancar di ekspresinya.

Naruto hanya nyengir kuda sebelum kembali mendengar pidato Lee, yang membuat Sakura menghela napas berat.

_'Hanya hari ini saja Sakura kau berada di sekolah ini. Ayolah semangat.'_ inner-nya ikut menyemangati.

"Sayang sekali bukan kau yang berpidato Sakura."

"Eh?"

"Yah, setidaknya lebih baik kau dari pada Lee," lanjut Ino _sweatdop_ memandang Lee yang pidato penuh air mata, khas pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Sakura dan Naruto terdiam. Pujian yang sungguh langka dilontarkan Ino, membuat Sakura sedikit tersipu.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Apakah ada udang di balik batu...

"Setidaknya melihat kau gugup seperti Hinata lebih menarik," Ino tertawa setelahnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Teringat kenangan buruk 'mantan' sahabatnya itu sewaktu pidato SMP, Sakura hampir menangis saking gugupnya.

Emang bener ada udang di balik batu...

"Apa kau bilang, Ino-_pig_?"

Ino berhenti tertawa, menatap sinis Sakura. "Barusan kau bilang apa, Sakura-_forehead_?"

Sakura balas menatap 'panas', "Ino-_pig_..."

"Sakura-_forehead_..."

Sakura dan Ino saling melempar _deathglare_ satu sama lain. Sebelum saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Huh!"

Gawat. Mereka akan bertengkar lagi. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ino jangan seperti itu, kau sendiri tidak ada prestasinya,"

"Nani?" Ino tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya tadi.

"Ma-maksudku... ah sudah lupakan saja," bela Naruto gugup.

Ino menyipitkan mata tak suka. Hm, mungkin lebih baik ia tak mencari masalah di acara kelulusannya—

"Ino memang tidak ada prestasinya."

Mata biru Naruto dan Ino membulat mendengar kata Sakura plus senyum penuh ejekan di bibirnya.

"Apa? Jadi kau pikir kau lebih hebat dariku hah?"

Sakura berdecak pinggang, senyum penuh percaya diri terukir di bibirnya. "Memang apa yang kau dapat selama ini hah? Tidak ada!" jelasnya.

Semua murid menyimak penuh semangat pada kedua rival itu. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik mendengar pertengkaran kedua gadis cantik itu.

Di lain sisi Naruto melirik was-was Ino sambil menggigiti kukunya. Sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk santai, Naruto melotot padanya, di saat _'hot'_ begini Sasuke sama sekali tidak bertindak. Dan Naruto mengumpat dalam hati setelah si 'teme' andalannya menjawab dengan membuang muka padanya.

Sepertinya Sasuke masih kesal sudah dipermalukan olehnya tadi. Dasar.

_'Ino terima saja kekalahanmu,'_

"Iya memang benar aku tidak punya prestasi..."

Dugaan benarnya membuat Naruto menghela napas lega. Untunglah Ino bersikap dewasa kali ini...

Ino mendekap Sasuke dari belakang lalu memberi senyum manisnya. "Tapi akulah yang mendapatkan hati Sasuke-kun," lanjutnya lembut.

Iya termasuk dapat Sasuke-kun... Eh?

Naruto terkejut beberapa detik sebelum menutupi wajahnya kecewa. "Sama saja," gumamnya

Senyum Ino kian berkembang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban rival-nya. Mungkin memang ia tidak sehebat Sakura soal prestasi namun bila urusan hati, Ino lah yang menang lagi pula mereka jadi rival karena sama-sama menyukai Sasuke bukan bersaing berbanyak-banyak penghargaan.

"Bahkan kau mengambil tempat bulan madu yang sama denganku dan Sasuke-kun. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengalah sih?"

Iris _emerald_ Sakura melebar terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan belum merencanakan apa pun soal itu!"

Gawat...

Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sakura menaruh jari di bibirnya memberi isyarat buat Ino agar tidak memberitahu kekasihnya.

Ino malah tertawa, "Naruto kau aneh sekali..."

Sakura menoleh cepat ke kekasihnya. "Naruto kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa Sakura-chan?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya hendak berkata sebelum mengatupkan kembali bibirnya dan membuang muka. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisinya. "Apa si baka itu bilang padamu?"

Baka? Oh, ramen. _Positive_ sudah Sakura kesal padanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Naruto kenapa ka—"

"Buat kejutan Sakura-chan! Hahaha..." balas Naruto garing. Mana mungkin ia bilang buat menyatukan pertemanan kekasihnya dan Ino. Bisa jadi bubur Naruto kena pukulan Sakura.

Ino memerhatikan tawa gugup Naruto sebentar sebelum memandang Sasuke. "Naruto berbohong ya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Hn?"

"_Come on_, aku melihatmu bersama Naruto tadi di taman," Ino tertawa kecil mengingatnya sementara Sasuke mendecih kesal kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. "apa yang kalian rencanakan sih?"

"Diamlah, jangan berisik."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal kalau Sasuke sudah main rahasia-rahasian padanya. "bukan hal buruk buat kita kan?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil. "Percayalah kau akan menyukainya."

Ino terdiam memerhatikan senyum Sasuke yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan oleh kekasihnya itu. "Manis," dan balas tersenyum.

"Semua harap tenang! Duduk di kursi masing-masing tolong."

Semua kembali duduk sebab yang menjadi bahan pemandangan mereka menurut duduk.

"Ng... Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tak menyahut.

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa kikuk merasa dicuekin.

_'Habislah aku, dattebayo!_' jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto pulang sekolah lesu. Diliriknya punggung Sakura, memang dia masih mau pulang bersama tapi bukan berarti berdekatan bersama seperti biasa. Rasa kesal kayaknya belum hilang... hanya karena kalah, debat sama Ino.

"Haah..." Naruto menghela napas lesu. Semakin cepat hubungan persahabatan mereka kembali, semakin baik buat hubungan percintaannya. Naruto cuma ingin ini berjalan normal seperti sepasang kekasih yang lain. Terkadang ia iri melihat betapa mesra para sahabat-sahabatnya bersama kekasih mereka...

Naruto bahkan belum pernah mencium Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Baru ingin memeluknya saja, Naruto sudah terlempar puluhan meter(?) akibat reaksi berlebihan Sakura. Alhasil keinginan ingin 'itu' selalu hilang oleh rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

_Sabar Naruto, bulan madu nanti kan banyak kesempatan,_

Wajah Naruto sumringah seketika. Ia tertawa sendiri membayangkannya. Mungkin rasa sial itu akan jadi kebaikan untuk masa dewasanya.

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh tajam ke arah Naruto. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Eh?" Naruto diam sebentar. "Hahaha... Bukan apa-apa kok,"

Sakura masih menatapnya, menunggu.

"..."

Merasa dicuekin, Sakura berjalan kembali penuh kesal. "Huh!"

Naruto membeku di tempat.

_'A-apa yang sudah kulakukan? Seharusnya tadi kujawab ingin berbaikan padanya...' _ucap_ inner_ Naruto penuh banjir air mata.

Naruto memainkan jarinya dongkol. Sakura juga tadi sengaja diam karena mungkin menunggunya meminta maaf.

_'Baka, baka, baka.'_

Sakura berhenti lagi. "Naruto..."

"Iya Sakura-chan?"

"Bisa kau," Sakura memberi jeda agak lama. "Bisa kau kali ini jujur?"

Glek! "S-sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu sih, Sakura-chan? Hahaha..." ucap Naruto diiringi tawanya yang menurutnya gagal.

Bagaimanapun Sakura tidak tertawa, tetap diam.

"Apa alasanmu bulan madu yang sama untuk meredakan pertengkaranku dan Ino?"

_Bingo!_ Seperti biasa Sakura berhasil menebak tindakannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman dengan kami, tapi Naruto berusaha sekeras apa pun aku dan Ino takkan kembali berteman."

"Saku—"

"Kalau memang kau tidak nyaman, lebih baik hubungan kita sampai sini saja."

Oh, sial. Kenapa pembicaraannya jadi serius begini sih? Sampai kapan pun Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Sakura. Oh, tunggu! Barusan telinganya mendengar suara isak tangis, ternyata Sakura juga mulai menangis, Naruto mulai merasa bersalah sekali sekarang.

Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura, menatap iris _emerald_ di seberangnya. "Dengar, Sakura-chan. Aku minta maaf ya? Kau salah paham, aku hanya ingin mencoba... em," Naruto menggaruk pipinya malu. "ramen."

"Eh?"

"Yah, Sasuke memberitahu tadi siang, katanya di sana ada kedai ramen yang sangat enak sekali. Aku tidak ingin memberi tahumu sampai kita menikah," jelasnya lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya di wajahnya, memohon. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi kali ini boleh ya?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, hehehe..." ujarnya meyakinkan meski dalam hatinya meminta maaf sudah berbohong. Ini demi kebaikan mereka di masa depan dan tentu dompetnya. Eh?

"Baka," Sakura mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. "tentu kau boleh Naruto,"

"Yeiy! Ramen, ramen!" baikan, baikan.

"Naruto..."

Naruto berhenti bergerak mendengar suara yang di kenalnya itu. Aura gelap mulai menusuk kulitnya. Perlahan ia tolehkan kepala ke belakang, karena takut Naruto memejamkan matanya.

_'Tolonglah semoga bukan ibu...'_

"Oh, bibi Kushina selamat sore,"

Naruto otomatis membuka matanya mendengar suara Sakura. Di belakangnya, Kushina dengan rambut merah berkibar-kibarnya menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Kasaan..."

"N.a.r.u.t.o bisa kau ceritakan pada ibu tersayangmu ini soal bulan madu k.a.l.i.a.n?"

Ugh!

"Tidak, dattebayo!"

...

Bersambung...

...

Mungkin fic ini cerah ada humor-nya. Maklum, ini saya buat sebelum baca Naruto manga chap 700 semoga kalian terhibur ya ditengah badai yang melanda.

Saya mutusin kembali berkarya jadi author, kalau saya berhenti sama aja saya membuat NaruSaku semakin tenggelam, mengebikin saya semakin sedih, saya ga mau ini terjadi cukup di manga mereka jatuh, jangan di fanfic juga. Semoga author lain juga cepat move on dan berkarya lagi

Saya terlalu terbual akan perkataan Naru yang ga bakal give up soal cinta. Nyatanya, dia beneran 'nyerah' soal gadis pinkish-nya. Parahnya ga ada satu pun cengiran di wajahnya di chap 699 & 700

Mungkin MK mulai lapar... Lapar akan kebenaran...

Thanks MK buat endingnya yang bahkan kau tetap setia menyakiti perasaan Naruto dan NaruSaku Shipper... Thanks buat 15 tahun penantian palsu ini...

Welcome NaruSaku di archive 'a story of a love that could never be' bersama pairing tenggelam saya Clourith dan TidusYuna

Oke sekian dulu deh, badan saya sedang drop karna nangis 2 hari sampai begadang karna takut mimpi buruk.

Kapal kita karam ran… :v hati dan jiwa ane juga karam bersama NaruSaku, tisu mana tisu...

Salam Langit dan Bumi.


End file.
